


Uncalled For

by Rayify



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayify/pseuds/Rayify
Summary: Sometimes both Ren and his partners can be a little... unreasonable.





	Uncalled For

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a specific pairing which I'm going to be focusing on, and the events are not meant to be connected in any way. More pairings and characters will be added to the tags as this collection of one-shots progresses, so look out for your favourite pairing, if you're interested! They might just come up.

Sojiro hadn’t closed the shop.

Of course, on the condition that the two of them didn’t make a loud or noticeable fuss, doing something as innocuous and _quiet_ as studying in Ren’s room was no problem.

Though, since they’d officially started dating, Makoto had begun to look at Ren’s room a little differently. It was no longer just Ren’s room, or just a hideout for the Phantom Thieves. Now, Makoto had an inkling of the comfort and privacy that it offered her, despite – or, perhaps, because of – how shabby it was at times. Really, she felt like she could do just about anything within this space – his space.

The seconds continued to tick by as she watched words and answers flow from Ren’s pen. Unlike Ryuji or Ann, Ren was actually a good student, despite what his reputation might have the average onlooker believe (and most average onlookers did, unfortunately). He wasn’t too far off from the standards required for an honour student, with his exam results.

Still, as Makoto knew all too well, one could always strive to do better.

Ren was usually adept at hiding his true feelings from other people – he was an actor far beyond what Ann was usually capable of – but she could see that the material, even for him, wasn’t _really_ sinking in. She wouldn’t call herself an expert at discerning his facial expressions, but the slight wrinkle in his brow and slightly narrowed eyes told her all she needed to know.

A break wouldn’t be so bad, considering how much they were able to cover up until then.

No; never. She could do _anything_ , after all, couldn’t she?

And his expression? Ren was _good_ at studying, but that didn’t mean he liked it, per se. It needed to change – no, she would _demand_ it to change.

She wanted to see his smirk. The one she’d so often seen when she was together with him wasn’t his ‘Joker’ smirk, but it was nonetheless sly, yet soft, and whenever she thought about it, her head spun, and her cheeks would singe, and everything around her would speed out of focus…

Because, when he had that smirk on, she knew he was thinking about her. Teasing her. Listening to her. Wanting her.

The significance of those repeat cameos crept up on her in full force at the Crossroads bar, but the first time she remembered noticing them was when she became Queen for the first time.

It couldn’t be a crime to want to see that again.

Makoto wasn’t sure if it was _those_ exact thoughts that compelled her to do what she did next, but they may have been the driving factor. Even if they were, she was fine with it. Ren would be fine for his finals, and there wasn’t that much left to go, either.

Perhaps too preoccupied with the problems swimming below his eyes, Ren didn’t quite notice the way that Makoto’s hand and body shifted until it was far too late, and far too obvious.

“Makoto…” he whispered, trying to meet her gaze. “What are you doing?” Ren asked, his words almost caught in his throat as he saw Makoto’s knowing smile.

He was at the third last question, and it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that she was proud of him. Ren was really diligent when it came down to it. This would be more than enough for a reward. “Keep going,” she commanded. “You’re almost at the end, aren’t you?”

His brain wasn’t sure whether to focus on the origins of the word, ‘dreadnought’, the exhilarating edge in her voice, or on the swaths of Makoto’s body heat against his side and her hand not even hovering above his crotch. Granted, it wasn’t unwelcome, and he most certainly wasn’t going to stop her, but it was definitely a distraction.

“R-Right…” he stammered, his mind now turning to mush, as he scrawled his half-finished sentence onto the lined paper.

Ren wanted to know so badly what Makoto was thinking – some parts frustration, but others overwhelming curiosity and amusement – as her fingers delicately and torturously slid down the fly to his jeans. “Just like that…” she whispered, making it a point to press his breath into his neck as his writing slackened.

There was no way she was joking about this. Makoto wasn’t a half-assed person; she was the complete opposite – deliberate and keen. No, Ren was certain she wanted him to get worked up. The reason was a little lost to him at the moment – okay, a _lot_ lost to him – but it was perfectly timed. After all, he was close to finishing his work for that day.

And, to be sure, he _was_ getting worked up.

That fact alone, she thought, feeling his tent through his boxers, was probably why it was so compelling. Makoto was assertive, to be sure, but she definitely didn’t take the lead the first few times they were in a situation like this. That rebellious feeling of doing something she really shouldn’t have been, and watching Ren shift as she continued through that all-too-fragile guilt, made it all the more entertaining.

Ren flashed her a look as his boxers were peeled away next, and biting back a needy grunt behind his lip, he tried to process what the next question was asking him. With a rueful smile, he had to admit that the characters on the page didn’t even really look like characters anymore. “Makoto, I’m… not sure that this is working…”

That didn’t come out right.

“That _is_ from one of the classes you missed, isn’t it?” Makoto hummed to herself, and she inwardly delighted at Ren’s near anguished look of ‘that’s really not what I meant’ on his features. “But you might’ve heard the term in the news recently,” she tried to hint.

In the news…?

He desperately tried to wade through incoherent snippets of newscasters and reporters sloshing around in his skull. Ren normally had a head for politics, especially after his meetings with Yoshida-san, but not now; not when Makoto was stroking his cock beneath him, and he wanted the sleeves of his jacket ripped off to feel her warmth, skin to skin.

“Black…” he murmured experimentally. It… sort of seemed right…?

Makoto let out a purr of an ‘mmhm’, and Ren couldn’t quite write the strokes of his characters correctly. She was daring – he’d give her that… “You’re almost there,” she praised, and Ren gave her the slightest tease of a smirk as he continued to decipher the material in front of him. It was all starting to look like another language entirely.

Pleased by his smile, Makoto did something else which was also unexpected.

Just as Ren thought he was on the verge of comprehending the moonspeak on the page, he became acutely aware of Makoto’s lips and her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He couldn’t help himself from letting out an agonized groan. Ren was submerged in an addictive, heady and wet heat, and he could barely concentrate on treading water with what should’ve been the final question for the session.

“This one should be no problem,” Makoto said as she paused to spread her saliva and his precum down his length.

Ren wasn’t sure whether to recognize this as a challenge and continue on, or to retort and say ‘it wouldn’t be, if you weren’t so good at distracting me’. However, he was forced to swallow his words as her slicker fingers jerked insistently in an intoxicating lull of rhythm and warmth.

“‘Crow’ doesn’t…” he murmured, not quite hiding his near hysterical moan or the shudder in his malformed sentence as Makoto’s tongue traced a hot line beneath his head, making his mind more and more feverish. “It doesn’t have a stroke in the middle because…”

“Hm?” Ren shifted uncomfortably as he felt the subtle vibrations from Makoto’s lips. By now, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin if only to chase some sort of reprieve from her ministrations.

“Makoto, I’m… I’m not sure I’m going to last much longer,” he murmured, and with a bit of a ‘pop’ – his cheeks were in flames from the sound – Makoto gave him a knowing smile.

Very nearly pressing her lips against his ear, she uttered, “If you finish this off, I’ll finish _you_ off, alright?”

Ren swallowed nervously. One last sentence. One last sentence and he was done. Barely even stuttering an ‘okay’ in response, and a half-formed smile of relief, he’d begun forcing the characters out of his pen.

Makoto came to a slow, perhaps to make him able to concentrate more – or was it just to draw it out for longer? Ren couldn’t tell. At the very least, Makoto seemed to be satisfied with this setup. He was caught between frustration and wanting more of it. Was that just the blowjob talking?

It didn’t matter. His pen could finally stop moving, and his mind was forced back to focus on Makoto.

Brushing some hair back from her face and behind her ear, his eyes were fixated upon her. Her impish determination. How much he loved seeing her messed up.

Yet, at that moment, it was Ren who was well and truly at Makoto’s mercy, simultaneously relieved and on edge. Whatever Makoto’s intentions were, he decided there was a cathartic payoff to all of it. “Makoto,” he murmured, and he loved the way those syllables rolled off his tongue, and how he was resigned to her, and her only.

She briefly peered up at him, watching his lips upturn into a familiar smirk though his breathing grew laboured every passing second. Yeah. She was satisfied with that, ready for him to finish.

With a stifled jolt, Makoto swallowed the streaks of cum painted down her throat, briefly lingering on the bitter taste before it all went down. She could feel Ren’s erratic pulse beginning to calm, and putting her head against his shoulder like she’d done so many times before, she listened to his heartbeat and lingered on the ripples of heat coursing over his body.

Ren, now captivated by her pleased smile, let out, “You know I’m going to get you back for this sometime, right?” along with that smirk of his.

Though Makoto was a little surprised, and her eyes did widen a little, she chuckled. Of course. Ren would never let something like this slide by, unnoticed. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”

For now, she closed her eyes for a few moments, while Ren, shaking his head, bearing a smile tinged with competitiveness and cockiness and endearment, got himself looking more presentable, and fell asleep, too.


End file.
